The Greener side of things
by latinisdead
Summary: A funny little fic. Team Family finds some weed and they take a break smoking it. I have a hint of Caryl and a hint of Richonne with Tara/Rosita etc. Please rate, review and leave comments. I need to know if you enjoy this one.


Jackpot!

With a foot she pushed the dead walker over to release the trapped pack under its crumpled shape on the ground. Tara ignores the smell as she's gotten quite used to it now as she bends down to search the pack.

She dumped the contents out which wasn't much: a worn out map, two soggy smokes several pairs of moldy socks and then hello – what do we have here?

Tara held out a brown paper bag from the dead walker's travel pack. Lifts it up to her nose and inhales the pungent odor deeply. And quickly rolls the bag up and stuffs it into hers before anyone could notice. Well, accept for one trained woman who's had an eye for her since they met.

"Nothing of valuable to use or take." She threw the old pack down as she carried on with the large group.

She walked alongside her new found best friend Eugene knowing he'd be in on it. "Hey, got something for us later, you in?"

She covered her lips with her fingers. "Just nod." And with that she doubled up to Rosita.

"You will let on your little secret?" Rosita asks.

"Sure, as long as you get Glenn and Maggie to join us."

Tara waved to Maggie who still wouldn't talk much as they walked silently alongside her husband.

"I know, and it wouldn't hurt them at all."

Tara nodded to the Archer. "Hey Dude, they're a bit soggy but here." She slipped two smokes into his hand.

He nodded with a grunt to thank her. A smoke dangled out of his mouth he talked around it. "Whatcha really got in that brown bag?"

"Are you in or are you going to squeal to Rick?"

"What's in it?" he repeats as he stays stationary. "You ain't going to clam up now."

"Weed with rollies and you in?" she asked again.

"That's how that bastard back there died, was high."

"And alone, but we're in numbers. You in or out?" she offered once more.

His eyes shift towards Carol's and she nodded. Shit does the whole camp know now?

"Yeah, we're in."

She doubled back to walk with Eugene and Rosita. "So, the whole group knows now?" Rosita huffed in a piss-y tone.

"Yep, but look on the bright side, we'll get to see Daryl and Carol cut it loose. I don't think they ever smile anymore." Tara nods to Rosita. "When we find shelter, then we light it up."

So they talked quietly as possible (Eugene's voice can travel somewhat when excitable) and planned when they would sit and enjoy their new found item.

They walked and walked for miles. Feet were sore and blistered. Throats were parched and stomach's growled with hunger. Soon, the fog rolled in a cool mist settles around them as they continued their pace as it slows them down.

Both Rick and Daryl run up a head searched for a covered area to stay; a house, a cabin even a van would do. They waited together staying close by until their leaders returned. Rick whistles and Michonne led them on towards a temporary place to stay. The fog swirled in low to the ground became thicker to move through and breathed in. Carol walked slowly along with Judith on her back with Daryl at her side. No one spoke due walkers sneaking up unexpectedly in this kind of weather. Once in a while they would hear "Walker" and those who were close by took it out by blade or the blunted object.

"Shit, if we had any clue there would be fog, we'd stayed on the road." Daryl grunted through another smoke flickered from his mouth. But truth be told, that's when they liked to swarm on the open road.

Another hour or two, they all lost time except for Rick who checked Carol's old watch. They weren't anywhere closer to shelter for the night when they buried Tyreese back at Noah's old neighborhood.

The baby woke with a starling cry; she was hungry, wet and very scared. Carol's hand brushed the wet bangs out of her eyes as the mist was cool and clung to them as they cut through it. Nothing, but to march on to find the first sign of shelter and food Carl complained the most that he was hungry as he's a growing boy.

And bringing up the rear was the silent ones. Sasha walked with hatred and anger in her eyes. Abraham kept his bottle of whiskey to himself and took minor slips which helped him feel warm and alert. Father Gabriel said silent prayers as his machete swung on his belt trying to figure out how he ended up with this group. Leaving Noah right on the heels of Abraham missing the family he once had.

It took them another hour of marching through the meadows only to find shelter. A small A-frame log cabin that was the best place to hold up for the night and they went into teams helped to sweep the area, when Rick whistles to say the place was safe and clear.

It didn't take long to build a fire in the fire pit and warm the place up. There was a bedroom, a loft that had blankets and extra pillows. Abraham with Eugene rummaged through the items pooled it together in plastic bags. At first they talked in low key.

"What in holy-hell?"

Abraham's voice bellowed off the cabin walls everyone stopped to look up at Abraham who was bemused at the idea.

"Tara told me. And we thought you knew." Eugene said in his smug little voice. "Besides, we weren't positive you'd be in on it."

"Shit, you don't keep that kind of thing from us. We all can use a little break. And fuck Ya, I am in."

Tara laughed. Once they were settled and knew their night watch shifts they would have a set plan to get stupidly high.

 **A/N: this wasn't supposed to be a long one shot. It started out as a "Caryl" moment for my 100 word prompts and ended up much longer.**


End file.
